Talk:Star Smash
I don't know if this is an error on my part or not, but the code is not working for me. I always get an Error:Lbl message. LordoftheBleak 01:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No, it is not your fault, but mine. I accidentally skipped a line when I was copying the code. There should be a Lbl 4 before getKey->M line. If you don't know where I'm talking about, look in the code, I fixed it. Thanks! BASIC Programming 14:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Since it didn't work, I created my own version last night which I will put up as well. I congratulate you on the idea; I can write games, but it takes me forever to come up with a good idea. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. LordoftheBleak 18:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Can't wait to see yours! Sorry about that. Yeah, I have a lot of the same problems with ideas... usually I ask my audience, my friends who like my games. Happy programming! BASIC Programming 18:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I've gone and updated my version four times and everytime I go to add it, it's outdated. The amount of features I keep adding is ridiculous. I'm up to customizing images, keys used, difficulties (6), and even optional vertical movement for stars and wrap features. And not to mention my scoring system which extends into five decimal places. The menus alone take more time to make than the actual game. LordoftheBleak Cool, well you are definitely above my skill level, so don't ask me for help! 21:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick thought: How do you do a high score system? You can see mine on the Avalanche page, but I feel like their should be an easier way. LordoftheBleak Honestly, I have no experience with storing data, sorry. I haven't even looked at the Avalanche one... so I wouldn't know. 19:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Since you wanted to store names, which requires strings, you fond a fairly good solution. Just ensure that the name is eight characters before storing it. Something like While length(Str1)≠0:Str1+" " Str1:End. I would have just ignored names and just stored the scores in a list. That would only require three commands at the end of each game: augment( SCORE,{S}) SCORE:[[sortD(]] SCORE):[[dim(]]8) SCORE. --Yoshord 21:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) 21:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Little thing Yea, so theres a small typo in your code: :If A=L+1 and 3<7 and K=22:Then :randInt(2,7,0→A :16→B :S+1→S :End It should be: :randInt(2,7)→A It's not a big problem, but some first-time programmers might have been lost with error messages. And if possible, if you could please add how you made a working scoring system and multiple difficulties, i'd really like to see what you did :) :Thank you for the correction. If you see any other problems, feel free to correct them yourself. :I don't think those additions were actually made, but I'm willing to try to come up with something. --Yoshord 22:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know who you are asking, but I would tell you, if my calculator actually worked. For some unknown reason, a variety of my programs, including star smash, have ceased to function, and it appears that they won't ever. It isn't the code, so it appears my calculator is damaged. I can add my versions once I either repair my calculator or get a new one. LordoftheBleak 19:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What kind of error messages are you getting? You might be able to fix it by resetting defaults. Also, are you using the newest OS for the TI-84? Some of the features that you could program before no longer work on the new OS. >Frac is one. A lot of my programs stopped working until I took that out. Schuetrumpf2 23:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Mainly, most of my program randomly dissappeared, occasionaly variables don't work (like it stops letting me store real values to a real variable), and 90% of my RAM is no longer there. Also, the screen sometimes turns off for no reason. I think something screwed up my calculator. I haven't used >Frac in a program for almost a year, and most of my commands seem to work, just not much else. LordoftheBleak 01:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC)